The Lavi Syndrome
by Julye
Summary: After an unexpected birthday present from Lavi, will Kanda be able to handle the pressure from the whole Order and his inner battles to face the truth of his worsening syndrome, or will he finally give in to his insanity? Humor!LaviYu.For LaviYu Day.[Complete]
1. I'm going insane!

**Hello again~**

It feels like I've been gone forever. Though it's only been a year, not too long, right?  
Anyways, this is the first time I've ever written something like this (with this pairing as well), and considering I'm a non-yaoi fan who's only fond of LaviYu, I wrote a little humor story in order to entertain my friends. Nothing too serious, so if you're hoping to find some passionate love/kiss/smut in this story, I'm afraid you wouldn't find any. But if you're looking for some fluff, and a sweet humor LaviYu, there ya have it XD

This story is nothing like my other one. Instead of an utter tragedy, this one is a pure humor bomb. Or at least I hope so.

I will dedicate this story to **Dem-chan** (aka _**Dementia Morphia**_, the organizer of this event), my greatest LaviYu friend ever; **Kuro-chan** (aka _**Kuro666**_, one of the best LaviYu fanfic writers), my dearest honey; and **Lara-chan** (aka **_LaraBlackEarl_**, another awesome writer), my sweetest best friend. They're my biggest support ever, I really love them!  
And of course, _my love for all of my Lavi and LaviYu fellows!_

**Summary:**_  
After an unexpected birthday present from Lavi, and a one-month long mission, will the almighty Kanda be able to handle the pressure from the whole Order and his inner battles to face the truth of his worsening syndrome, or will he finally give in to his insanity? Will the missing Lavi be able to help? Pure humor. **LaviKanda**. For the** LaviYu Day.**  
_

**Warning:**  
If you're not a LaviYu fan, or ESPECIALLY, a Lavi fan (like myself), please take your leave. I will not take any offense toward Lavi, people! Seriously.  
My sense of humor is extremely crazy, you have been warned.  
And this story will be full of insanity, mostly of Kanda's. *shot* So if you're a loyal fan of Kanda and easily offended, be careful (or should I say that to myself? *gulps*). But I don't think there was anything too serious about it. Just relax, and enjoy it.  
Another warning, my writing is not perfect at all. And this was written in rush. Thats why if you find any mistake, just bear with me and my craziness. Again, I'm an artist, not a writer.  
And the last but not least, no more warning people! (see how my brain works?)

**Disclaimer:**  
I've stolen Lavi from Hoshino for too long now, so of course I own Lavi! Don't you have an answer for his long absence in the manga? Yep, that's my doing, thank you very much!

Of course you wouldn't take me seriously would you? I would die to own Lavi, but I'm obviously still alive, see my point? I don't own Lavi! (But I own the Lavi FC)  
And no, I own neither DGM nor the definition of 'Syndrome'. It's not like I want to, or ever wish to.

* * *

**- T **H** E . **L** A **V** I . **S** Y **N** D **R** O **M** E -  
**

**_- Part 1-_**

**

* * *

**

**- I'm going insane! -  
**

The term 'syndrome' refers to a group of symptoms that collectively indicate or characterize a disease, psychological disorder, or other abnormal condition. In recent decades, this term has been used outside of medicine in order to refer to a combination of phenomena seen in association. The description of a syndrome usually includes a number of essential characteristics, which when concurrent lead to the diagnosis of the condition, and usually, undesirable condition or quality. Bad conditions caused by unnamed syndromes often lead to abnormal characteristic pattern of behaviors, and then disasters.

Just like the insanely eventful disaster at the Head Quarter of the Black Order in one evening, location still undefined.

That had been a wonderful evening before the storm coming, no Akuma, no Noah, no crazy invention or any Komurin uncountable-X, no stupid fighting between the 'you-are-a-bean-sprout' and the 'I-am-no-bean-sprout', and surprisingly no annoying redhead, which meant no nothing. It had been a surprise at first, but as the clock ticked on, people had grown more and more nervous, the mere surprise had turned to pure panic and fear of what kind of evil tricks the infamous prankster redhead had been plotting for all the evening that had made the already quiet Head Quarter so, well, quiet. But as God never wanted to see his dear children suffer from a pointless fear and a part of Him could not stand the surprising boredom for too long, He finally made his move and that was when the lightning struck right onto everyone in the Order and all Hell broke loose as the storm was coming. Okay, maybe it was a little too much specific. To put it in a simpler way, all the quietness and boredom ended completely when the Japanese Samurai returned from his mission.

In another way of saying, Kanda Yu was on his way to the large hall.  
And he was in an extremely bad mood.

Being in a bad mood was just one of the long lasting emotional states, but it might as well become a syndrome in some way with bad conditions, and they, as in 'people', including either geniuses and idiots, called it "the Bad Mood Syndrome". But it was kind of beside the point, at least not in this situation. The Japanese exorcist was just in his usual bad mood, as normal as it was. People talked too much, he got mad. People laughed too loud, he got mad. People breathed too close to him, he got mad. The leaves fell and the wind blew, he got mad as well.  
Okay, so it was not very normal, but sometimes people just kept forgetting the main subject of their in-progress research and analysis, and in this story, Kanda Yu. Yes we were talking about Kanda Yu, the simplest teenager in the world of black and white (and the most complicated samurai in the history, but scratch that), and he getting mad was the most natural thing on the planet, just like kids love candies and Lavi loves teasing Kanda.  
More like annoying. Or irritating.  
Anyways, speaking of which, the absence of a certain redhead and the whole quiet thing were starting to get on his nerves bit by bit. Usually he would trade anything (except Mugen and his precious lotus, which meant nothing) to get some quiet time for himself, and usually, he always got what he wanted by force. But this whole silence thing along with the nervous surrounding, and the lack of Lavi, he mentally added, were just unusual. And he hated things out of ordinary, because they always pissed him off to no end, which would lead to his every-day-bad-mood, and eventually come back to Lavi, who always seemed to be the cause of everything 'unusual' in his oh-so-normal life. Speaking of Lavi, the lack of his presence once again came to his mind like an unmerciful strike of thunder.

Great. Just great.

The beautiful young exorcist angrily stepped through the large door of the hall way, his long raven hair was lazily let down as each silky strand flowing freely around his slim waist and glowing under the early moon. Once again his natural beauty was completely ignoring its owner's mental state as he continued to his unending Japanese curses under his breath, glaring at every single person he passed by as furiously as a super human possibly could. He looked tired, angry, exhausted, and angry. So he was angry. But how could he not? He was finally back from a Goddamn long and exhausting mission after a whole freaking month and everything was just seeming to push him over the edge. People were acting a little too much nervous around him. The Order was a little too much quiet, the air grew too hot, the wind blew too loud, and there was not a sight of the stupid redhead!

Basically on his mind, only the last reason mattered to him, yet being in denial as he always was, he just had to make a long stupid list just to increase his anger with the last reason, and he didn't even know why! Damn, his mind was playing back the stupid incident again, and even though it had happened a day before he left for his mission, and it had been a month since then, it still felt extremely fresh in his non-photographic memory.

The idiot Lavi had sneaked into his room that night while he was packing, grinning widely at him before suddenly shoving a small red box into his hands and then made a bee line for the door in a fraction of a minute, the earlier grin never left his face. No word had fallen from either of them. Kanda had just stood there, dumbstruck as he continued staring at the Birthday present Lavi had just given him for a good fifteen minutes before it dawned on him completely.

And dammit, the idiot had successfully fled away without having his body sliced in half!

He had gone back to stare at the box anyway. Had it been possible that the box was a new prank of the idiot, or it was definitely some kind of bomb inside that could make people do something extremely crazy or embarrassing, or laugh to death. What else could have made the redhead run off so damn fast if not the thought of being blown up with the poor long-haired victim?

The answer was too simple, the Birthday boy.

Kanda Yu had always been the scariest thing, or person, in the Order, and along with Mugen never leaving his side, he was almost invincible.  
'So it couldn't be a bomb', the invincible samurai had reassured himself as he slowly unwrapped the box. If death were not his problem, then there was nothing that could scare him right?  
Right, and that was when the thing inside the box had totally gotten him. He would have dropped it to the ground had he not realized it was actually a cake. A small, heart-shaped, chocolate cake to be exact. On top of the cake had stood proudly a tiny plushie bunny holding up a small heart-shaped piece of paper with some neat Japanese words, which obviously belonged to the Bookman Junior. And it had looked so cute that even the cold arrogant exorcist had allowed the corner of his lips to curve into a small smile while reading it. It had been a simple birthday greeting written in his first language, but until now he could still feel the warmth from the words themselves, just like the bittersweet taste of that cake…

Wait, did he just think it was sweet?

Dammit, that was it! The evil plan of the idiot, was actually to make him eat sweet things, which he loathed, and to make him think those sweet things sweet, which he had just done. Unintentionally, he added. Maybe the thing was sweet for real, but why the heck should he care! He hated sweets, for God's sake! And until now he still had no idea what on Earth had gotten into him to have him eat that cake in the first place… Was it because of the cute bunny, or the warm Japanese note? Or maybe just because of the one who had given it? He didn't know, and he was so confused and irritated.  
No, he was angry just thinking about it again. And there was the whole quiet thing around him, and the lack of…no, he was getting caught in an unending loop of his stupid thoughts!

Stupid Order. Stupid thoughts. Stupid cake. Stupid bunny. Stupid Lavi!

Argh, again! That stupid 'L-a-v-i' thing was starting to get on his nerves. That was not good. He needed to get distracted. He needed to let out his anger before he lost it. Quickly.  
And they said when you got angry, the fastest way to get away from it was to pick on someone else. Someone annoying. Someone irritating. Someone like La—uh oh.  
_That was close._

Someone like that idiot over there!

He quickly jumped to a God-sent distraction, and in this situation, some poor idiot who was getting in his way. Or in his way of saying, who breathed the same air as his in a close distance. Killing would do better than picking on 'it', but it was still a no-go.

"You over there!", he snapped

"Y-Yes…Kanda-sama? Did I-I do something…wrong? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!", the poor finder was seemingly having a hard time to piece his mind together again as he had just swallowed his tongue in panic.

"Say, why is everyone acting so nervous? And why are things so quiet here? If I ever found out you lied to me…", he said lowly in a warning tone.

"No no I would never lie to you! It's just…as far as I can see, it's because of the absence of Lavi-sama and people were just afraid of what he might—"

He never got to finish his sentence. And he would never get to know the reason of his death, or unconsciousness, was because he had said the 'forbidden word' earlier. As soon as the word fell from his lips, Kanda had immediately decided the first sacrifice of the day for his 'Bad Mood Syndrome'.  
Poor soul, he hadn't known the poor Kanda-sama had been tortured by his inner thoughts for a whole month and now he just had to pay for accidentally turning 'Kanda's violent mode' on.  
Things couldn't get any better. Or worse.

Stupid finder. Stupid thoughts. Stupid cake. Stupid bunny. Stupid Lavi!

There, he'd said it again. But he was an exception, wasn't he? It's not like he could kill himself for saying the word, or thinking of the idiot, or missing—oh no, he didn't even know what was on his mind anymore! There was no way in hell he would actually mis— okay, another forbidden word! That damn rabbit, shoving him in this whole pain in the ass like this…he was going to kill that idiot!  
Lav—the redhead was going to pay once he found him! Clenching at his beloved Mugen, he was about to make his search for the missing rabbit until it struck him not-so-kindly.

Wait a minute, he could not face that idiot right now! His face and his brightly reddish style and his sweet grin and—

Had he just said what he thought he had just said?

Dammit, he had forgotten the key word! There, he mentally added the 'sweet' word to his increasingly 'forbidden word' list. This was totally screwed! Now he knew for sure that he could never face the idiot with his mental state like this again, or else his whole list, along with his life, would be completely ruined! In order to protect his perfect image, all he had to do was to report the mission, find something to eat (which sure would eventually end up soba), go to his room, and done. Everything would be just fine once he was back to his room. There were only 2 obstacles left, and he would make sure to ace them as quickly as inhumanly possible.

Or that was what he had thought.

He didn't know how wrong he had been until the very moment he grumpily rushed in Komui's office. He had to try his best to restrain himself from killing the stupid Head Officer for using that stupid coffee cup with that pink bunny thing, which was stupid as well. All bunnies seemed to remind him of…scratch that, he couldn't hate bunnies because currently there was one in his pocket, the cute little one he had been keeping with him all the time ever since someone had given him on his birthday.  
And because of that stupid someone, he now had to immediately curse himself and silently add another word in his list. 'Cute', dammit! He couldn't believe he had actually said that, the 'bad mood' thing had gone too far, and he was sure as hell it wasn't just a mood anymore. It had somewhat become a sickness. And this sickness obviously had something to do with that bunny! Not the bunny plushie, but a bunny boy!

It was the Supervisor's sing-sang voice that sent him flying back to reality. Very cruel reality.

"So, Kanda-kun, how was the trip? Aside from the mission that is."

His brow twitched. How dared he ask such stupid question when his life was on a very slight thread that was called _'the Kanda Yu's self-control'_?

"Che."

_Lesson number two in Kanda book, when you are at loss at words or you're trying your best to control the urge to kill, just say 'che'._  
After the failure of the 'picking-on-someone-when-you're-angry' in lesson number 1, he had to make sure this one would work at all cost. As long as he said nothing but 'che', everything would go well and he would soon move to the last obstacle. Perfect plan. Perfect book. Perfect Kanda.

"Are you in your usual bad mood, Kanda-kun? Ah I see…then I better not bother your rest anymore. Thank you for your hard work, you can leave now."

After giving him a warning glare for the 'bad mood' part, he silently sighed in relief and made his way towards the door. It worked. Now to the last—

"By the way, if you happen to see Lavi-kun around, please pass my word to him that I need hi—"

CRASH!

'Keep your calm, Yu, keep your calm. Rule number one, cannot kill people. Can-not-kill---'

"YOU STUPID KOMUI! DO NOT EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!"

'Keep your calm, Yu, keep your calm.'

The whole office was almost blown up by his Mugen as if to prove another failure of the Kanda book and lesson number two, and the second sacrifice was made right at that moment to remind the poor victim and the rest of the Order that the '_Kanda Yu's self control_' thread had broken. If not for the stupid rule number one messing in his head, Komui would have been dead by now.

However, judging by his current state and the blood dripping on Mugen, it was not like he could be considered 'alive' in a long time ahead though…

Leaving the supposed corspe buried six feet under the whole mess he had just mercilessly caused, the pretty murderer harshly kicked the already destroyed door and walked off like nothing had happened at all. It was absolutely none of his concern. His mind at this very moment was pretty much occupied by the image of a certain redhead, and anger. Yes, the anger had slowly getting unbearable and soon Rule number one would be thrown into a trash bin as well. Thank Gods that at least he had managed to regain a little bit of his composure or else he would have to very soon follow his victim.  
But that didn't mean it didn't trouble him at all, in fact he was not sure how long he would be able to keep his sanity anymore. It was getting out of his hands bit by bit, thanks to all the stupid people around him.

Stupid Komui. Stupid people. Stupid sickness. Stupid bunny. Stupid La—

Slap! He was at it again! This time he had to mentally and repeatedly slap himself for his stupidity. Okay it was worse. Though look on the bright side, no new forbidden word on the list! Yay, he was making a process! Or was he?  
Oh no, that was it. He was starting to lose it. Now that there was no more stupid words that bothered his mind, no more obstacle between himself and the truth he had been denying all the time, meaning he was coming closer and closer to the point of using the word direct to that redhead, meaning…  
NO! There was no way he would let it happen!  
Wait a minute, there was still one more obstacle he had to get over, right? A new distraction, good, he needed that. Gods knew how he needed that. This had better be a good one, or else…lets just think positive. It's not like he felt any hungry anymore, after all those pressure he'd been through with his new-found sickness, no, syndrome. Yes, that must be a syndrome!

'_Bad conditions caused by unnamed syndromes often lead to abnormal characteristic pattern of behaviors, and then disasters._'

He gulped. That was it. The almighty Kanda Yu had gotten a serious mental problem, and it was some Goddamn syndrome for God's sake! Whatever God that existed must have really hated his guts. And look at what he had done wrong! Nothing, except being extremely sexy! And to those people who had fallen for him (and also been kicked by him right after that), it was totally absolutely completely their faults for being stupid! How could he be the one at fault when he couldn't help being the hottest? He was the victim of his natural beauty here, people. And besides, it was also not his fault for already falling for another one who was equally sexy, if not more.  
Of course, come to think of it personally, that person was always one step ahead of him. He was a bit younger yet taller, hotter, cuter, funnier, weirder, smarter, more beautiful in every way and his body shape was one of perfection. Kanda wasn't bothered by that, what bothered him the most was the fact that he didn't mind himself admitting that 'the other person' was better than him at all. In fact, he actually held some kind of respect and admiration towards the other boy, not to mention the times he really had thought the boy was the hottest with his sweetest earth-warming lopsided grin and his brightest gorgeous emerald green eye and especially the most stunning flaming red hair…But what he loved the most was---

Goddamn him for having gone too far!

How that could happen, he had no clue. But it had happened in some way and here he was, cursing himself in every language he'd come to learn in all those years. 'Hottest', 'sweetest', 'gorgeous', 'beautiful', 'perfection', blahblahblah… It was like he had used up all of his 'nice words' in a few minutes just for the sake of that damn idiot! Where had he learned those words anyway? Now his list didn't even have enough space for them anymore, after all his brain wasn't an unlimited box, dammit! He felt like slamming his head against the wall over and over again, he was losing it way too fast, and he didn't know what to do anymore…

And why was he in the dining room again?

SOBA! That's right, he was here to eat soba, no, to find his distraction! And here it was, the best distraction ever! Soba, he needed his soba. Right now only soba could save him from his doom. Soba! Mister Sobaman needed his soba right at that moment!

That was the last thought before he stormed into the room, and straight ahead to Jerry.

"Yo Kanda-kun, it's been a while. How have you bee—oh, not so good, I assume? Soba like usual, isn't it? Alright, there you go!", he said, as cheerful as always.

Well, at least he didn't comment any further. That was a good sign. If things kept going this way, he believe he would get over this obstacle and get some sleep in his dear room very soon. Then he would forget everything that had happened today, and he would go back to the almighty Kanda Yu again. It was good to think positive, wasn't it?

Too bad.

Life never seemed to go on his way. Maybe that was his punishment for sacrificing more than one not-so-innocent people in one evening, or, just being hot. He didn't know.  
But it was obviously that he could hear. Not from just one person, but a bunch of people.

"Do you have any idea what he's been up to? It's way too quiet to be considered normal!", a finder said to his friends.

"Lavi-sama, you mean? Your guess is as good as mine, but I do hope this time he won't drag us all into his mess like last time. It was such a terrible disaster", another one sighed in nervousness.

He twitched.

"I still remember the last time he tried to steal some potion of the Head Officer, and I ended up transforming into a flying pig for a whole day! If he came up with something this time, I sure as hell would be the first one to run off.", the Japanese boy could hear a trembling voice from them.

"That was horrible! I saw the Bookman being turned into a real Panda as well. Lavi-sama can be sooo scary if he really wants to…"

The second time. He twitched again. It was coming closer to an end.

"Speaking of which, did you guys hear what happened to a poor finder and our Head Officer with his office? I wonder whether those were some kind of Akuma or his doing as well. After all Lavi-sama had been disappearing for—hey, did you hear some cracking sound?"

_Crack_. That was the sound of his self-composure coming to the point of totally breaking to shards.

BAAAAAAANG!!!

That was it! No more Mr. Nice guy! No more self-restraint! Screw his composure. Screw his lesson. Screw soba. Screw the Goddamn rule number one, or two, or whatever! Screw the whole Order, and even the whole world! Why the heck should he give a damn! Those idiots had driven him insane, and they were gonna pay for that!

"MUGEN: Kaichu Ichigen!"

That was the last thing they had ever heard before the blue light came crushing down on them. They had asked for it, now they had it. No more nervousness about Lavi and the whole quiet thing, which also had just become a 'no more'. Nobody was injured badly but the surrounding wasn't that lucky. In a minute, the once dining hall was now just chaos with everything was either blown up, or shattered and destroyed completely. Kanda Yu on the other hand just stormed off indifferently as though he had just blown up a fallen leaf, anger never once leaving his cold face. Neither of them dared say a single word.  
Yep, that was definitely the third sacrifice of the day.  
And now the whole Order knew Kanda Yu was angry.

It was supposed to feel good as usual, but it didn't feel any better. He was still angry. He didn't give a damn about what the people had learned, he didn't give a damn about what he himself had done, he didn't give a damn about anything at all. He had been pushed over the edge, and he could not ignore it anymore. This was all because of Lavi.

SLAP!

He had slapped himself hard for real this time. So what? It all was still Lavi's fault. Because Lavi had given him the damn cake along with the bunny, and the note, and the heart things. Because Lavi had always given him that damn bright grin whenever and wherever they'd met, the grin he didn't know if it was real or not.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

Damn you Lavi.

He was the reason for all of this mess. And those people. Those fucking idiots. They had just had to bring up Lavi wherever he went to, and pushing him deeper and deeper into his sickening and worsening syndrome. No matter how hard he had tried, he still had failed, and would always fail, because the syndrome was still here, in his damn body and head and mind. It was what his heart had been denying all the time, and now the heart must have been angry and decided to strike him back with this damn syndrome.

_Touché.  
_

And then the idiots had just had to say those crappy things about Lavi. What the hell had been wrong with them? Lavi was an energetic boy, an annoying rabbit, and sometimes an irritating prankster. He was a mysterious Bookman-in-training, but also a nice person, and the brightest light in the gloomy days at the Black Order to be honest. He always admired Lavi for that, though he would be damned if he ever admitted it. But the things those people had said were really unbearable, especially with his state of mind, and he just couldn't help but get angrier and allow his composure to break just so he could teach them a bloody lesson. He couldn't let they blame Lavi for what he had done himself.  
And if there were anyone who should be mad at Lavi and chase him off or even beat him up, it would have to be Kanda Yu.  
No one else was allowed to do that but himself. He had made damn sure about that.

Stupid Lavi.

So that was what it had been all about. Lavi, wasn't it? The origin of his bad mood, anger, craziness, sickness, insanity, syndrome. That was what this syndrome was all about. An unnamed syndrome could lead to abnormal characteristic pattern of behaviors and disasters. It actually had, but there wouldn't be any more disaster for today, because now he knew it.  
It wasn't just any unnamed syndrome, it was a Lavi Syndrome.

His Lavi Syndrome.

Well, he had come all the way to this conclusion eventually. Now what? It didn't mean he was any less angrier after learning about his sickness though. How in the world he had gotten himself into this kind of syndrome, and of all thing and all people, a Lavi Syndrome, it was still a puzzle. But also it was not like he had any energy left to play another game, or to get any madder.  
No, he was tired, too damn tired to even lift his Mugen. After the one-month long damn mission and all those crappy things he had been through in a few hours, he just wanted to get some sleep. Everything could come later. Now that his room was coming into his view, he put all of his thoughts away. He would deal with Lavi and the Lavi things later. Once he was back in his room, his sweet sweet room (screw the list!), he wouldn't have to care about Lavi anymore. And if Lavi wasn't his problem, then nothing else would matter to him. Wasn't it great? He was totally safe, in his room. His home, his heaven. As long as he was in his room, nothing could ever bother him, or drive him crazy, even Lavi.

Awesome.

The cold handle was in his palm now. Once he was in, he would be safe from the cruel world, safe from his Lavi.  
He realized he had just dropped the word 'syndrome' somewhere, and somehow, in purpose. But why should he care? He was going back to his 'home sweet home' now. He would think of whether or not Lavi was his later. Or appreciating and even loving the one who had come up with the term 'home sweet home'. Right now there was only one thing on his exhausted mind, to get back to the non-Lavi world that had been waiting for him for too long. The wonderful world that he was the only one existed. Nothing about Lavi could bother him anymore.

He turned the doorknob.

The wonderful non-Lavi silent world of his was finally open. No more noises. No more voices. No more La---

"Hey Yu! What took you so long? I've been waiting for you forever! Okaeri, Yu-chan!"

* * *

*Okaeri (nasai): Welcome home.

**A/N:** Well that was it for now. Did I tell you I'm a cliff-hanger lover? Now you know. Kill me and I swear you will never get to see the next chapter again, muahahahaha XD Its not like I'll be waiting here for you to come and kill me you know, I'm no idiot! And it's not like you'd find out where I live either...so I assume I'm still safe here...

Anyways, I tried to make it as innocent (and crazy) as I could. It'll be sweeter next time, I promise. (says the one who doesn't know how to keep promises)

But, review and I will learn how to keep them! I promise you that I will keep my 'promise' if you review!

However I won't promise to update soon. I still have a lot of my drawing projects.  
Maybe the next LaviYu day, meaning next year?

_*runs off as fast as she can*_

**Don't forget to review my friends! The cute green button is waiting!!!**

**And happy LaviYu Day everyone!  
**

**~ Julye  
**


	2. A Hero and a Genius

**Yo, I'm back~**

Isn't it great? Not the part I lied, but the part that I actually updated it like, almost a YEAR sooner! Yay me!

If you don't agree with me...fine, I'm gonna delete this chapter and wait until the next LaviYu Day to post it again. How's that? LOL, kidding XD Don't kill me, please ;___;

_Story still dedicated to **Dem-chan**, **Kro-chan** and **Lara-chan **and** all my LaviYu fellows**. Love you. -hugs-_

**Summary:**_  
After an unexpected birthday present from Lavi, and a one-month long mission, will the almighty Kanda be able to handle the pressure from the whole Order and his inner battles to face the truth of his worsening syndrome, or will he finally give in to his insanity? Will the missing Lavi be able to help? Pure humor. **LaviKanda**. For the** LaviYu Day.**_

**Warning in this chapter:**  
If you're not a LaviYu fan, or ESPECIALLY, a Lavi fan (like myself), please take your leave. I will not take any offense toward Lavi, people! Seriously.  
Shorter. Actually it was supposed to be an extremely LONG chapter but I didnt like the idea so I cut it out and made it 3 chapters. *shot*  
Crazier, because I'm crazier.  
And no more warning, since it's freaking **4 AM** and my brain is pretty much dead now.

**Word count:** Do the math, will ya? (-___-);;

**Disclaimer:  
**I still own Lavi, in my dreams, thank you very much!  
Aside from Lavi...no I don't think I need anything else.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, even threatening and blackmailing, they helped me work faster since I work best under pressure. And sorry for the wait. I love you all, honestly.  
Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

**- T **H** E . **L** A **V** I . **S** Y **N** D **R** O **M** E -  
**

**_- Part 2-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**- A Hero and a Genius -**

Hey Yu…hey Yu…hey Yu…

Was someone calling his name? And more importantly, his given name. Who was that? Was it…Kaasan? No, impossible…this was his world, his own wonderful world that no one existed. Not even La---what was that? That sounded way too familiar…

Waitaminute, was it the L-thing he had just heard somewhere? It couldn't be happening, could it? The L-thingy could not happen to be HERE, in his non-L-world! It was just…too surreal to be real. Damn, his brain was starting to mess up again, thanks to that Lavi syndrome.

That's right, the Lavi syndrome! That was the point of the annoying L-thing he was trying so hard to figure out (and also had been killing him over and over again this whole evening). It must have been his syndrome getting worse and fooling him with hallucinations, because there was no way that L-boy was actually here, in his room, right? Right? It's just a hallucination, he reassured himself, it's not like that bunny boy's actually been here sitting here on his bed, waiting for him to return and smiling widely at him. It was just not possible, ha-ha-ha!

"Yu-chan, over here!"

Err…the L-illusion again? Slowly, very very slowly he turned to the direction of the supposed surreal voice in the dark room, and then his head stopped moving as his grayish-blue eyes spotted the vague color…

Of red.

His sense, his perfect sense, had never fooled him before, and thanks to his perfection, he now had to face a whole brand new sickness he had never dared dream of in his entire life. The moment he set his perfect blue eyes on red was exactly the very moment they blinked one last time before going frozen in the widened state along with his beautiful face. His supposed stable, cold heart stopped beating completely, his already pale skin went from paler to whiter than a milk-flavored ice cream, while the perfect body that he held so much pride was not much better as it also turned to 'pause mode' for the longest moment, not to mention his perfect jaw too was dangerously on the edge of dropping to the cold floor. Generally in this situation, his entire system had stopped working. And this could count as one of the 'bad things' his syndrome had been causing him and the others, judging by his current state, and the original reason of all the disaster from the direction of his now frozen gaze.

The said object, or Lavi, as he liked to call himself, was currently sitting cross legged on his bed, grinning widely at the frozen samurai, just exactly like the image he had thought was hallucination. His position could tell the samurai that the redhead had been here, in HIS room, for the longest time, and waiting for his return like he had said earlier. What had he said again? That's right, Yu-chan. That was sweet…er, not again. This was not the time for that crap, dammit, he really needed to give himself another slap…  
Wait, how could he do that when his whole body was still stubbornly unmoved? As though it was not bad enough, his inner battles on the contrary just kept racing madly, now that he was unable to do anything but struggle with his thoughts. And just to make it worse, the damn idiot just had to be that sweet and adorable, looking and smiling at him like the most innocent boy in the world. He wondered if that bright and sweet smile would ever agree to leave the redhead's face, or else it would be an absolutely expected possibility that he, the almighty Kanda Yu, would die at the age of nineteen, in the unique state of a most perfect statue ever. Hmmm…come to think of it, dying like this wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't cause him any physical pain like the battles with those stupid Akuma and Noahs, people would forever remember him as the most beautiful young hero of the Black Order, and Lavi might cry for him, or for unintentionally killing him by just being the hottest one. Hold on, that wouldn't be so cool! The whole idea of Lavi crying and being the hottest one made him change his mind immediately, he didn't want to die anymore.

"Yu?"

That brought him back in a fraction of a second. Maybe the situation had finally dawned on Lavi as his smile was fading away and soon confusion was all over his expression. Good, that way he could get away from this statue-death quickly. Just as long as Lavi didn't smile or grin anymore.

"Yu? Are you okay? Why don't you talk to me?"

_Yeah, as if I can_, he mentally grunted.

"Yu, are you mad at me?"

Of course I---he immediately stopped himself from any further thought as he again caught the new expression of the redhead. Confusion was slowly replaced by slight worry as he tilted his head to a side completely, staring at Kanda with the most innocent green eye while his lips put into a thin line, all the smiles refusing to jump out to the surface.

And Kanda thought that was the cutest thing ever!

And he also knew that even his mind was going to stop like a melting ice cream in the hot red summer, as the red itself was also finding its way to all over his face like a perfect painting. He couldn't believe that he was actually blushing while the rest of his body was not working at all. That was it, with his mind frozen up and no longer messing with him, his life sure was going to end today, and he would certainly die as a most perfect statue ever.  
On second thought, make it a blushing statue. He was going to die a blushing statue.

Waitaminute, how cool would it be when you die blushing?  
Heck, that would be the most embarrassing thing ever in the history, and this time, Lavi would die of laughing while writing down the history of his unique death. Oh no, this would be a disaster! He couldn't let himself die like that, he needed to do something, anything! If he could take his gaze off the bunny boy, everything would be just fine. As long as—

Wait another minute, was it just him, or the vision of red was getting clearer and clearer? Or better yet, the redhead was coming closer to him?

Oh crap!

This was not good, not good at all. Think, Yu, think quickly. But wait, how was it possible to think when he had just thought that his mind was frozen as well? And then what was he doing all this time? Making conversations with himself in his deep subconsciousness, and not considering it as 'thinking'?

"Hey Yu, are you really okay? Why don't you move, or talk at all? You're starting to scare me…", Lavi said lowly as he stood up from the bed and was now heading to the door where the stiffened samurai had been standing, or better yet, rotting up, ever since he walked in.

Dammit, now he thought he really should stop thinking. Right, stop making stupid conversations with himself and start acting like a true hero. But how a true hero was supposed to act in this situation when his body was still unmoved, he did not have a clue. Maybe he should start with taking his gaze off the redhead, who was now only a few inches away from him…  
What!?! Oh no, it was already too late to try anything else as he noticed the distance between them was closing bit by bit, no more word fell from them. Actually, make that Lavi alone, since he was pretty much a temporary mute now, he could not talk, could not move, could not think, could not—

kill

that

idi-

"Yu? Answer me, dammit!", the redhead's infamous patience was almost broken as he stared right into Kanda's blue eyes, his forehead almost **touching** the frozen exorcist.

-ot Lavi.

_'Dammit. Damn you Lavi. I swear if things keep going this way, and you keep going further than this I am so going to kil---_

"Gosh, Yu, you're burning up! Your forehead is so hot **against mine**, I'm gonna have to pick you to your bed and call Komui if you keep this up."

_-l…myself.'_

He definitely was going to kill himself. Wait, it wasn't even necessary. At the moment Lavi's forehead made contact with his, his world had already turned upside down and he was so damn sure that Kanda Yu would die a very very embarrassing and blushing samurai. Yes, Lavi was not only his freaking syndrome but also his downfall, he winced in realization. Staring wide-eyed at the redhead now was only an inch away from him, deep concern rushing all over his once cheerful face as red fell down covering completely the secret eye, he was absolutely at loss at everything else. How had he not noticed these things before? The way his body and brain had reacted ridiculously every time he sensed the presence of Lavi, the way his inner thoughts had battled inside his mind all the time he tried to think of a certain boy, and most of all, the breathtaking beauty of the younger boy beside him that he had never ever once admitted to himself. It's not like he was going to admit that now, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, right? Right? It's not like he was admitting that very fact secretly to himself either…

…or maybe he was. Well, fine, since nobody was going to find out, he would admit to himself that he actually, really, truly was admitting to himself that Lavi was attractive. And hot. And cute. And beautiful, whatever! As if he would be able to survive this thin line between life and death (as a blushing statue, he reminded himself) to tell the story!

Right…a story about the young beautiful Japanese hero who had been struggling violently and continuously with his inner thoughts for a whole evening, er, month, and eventually died for the hell of the mere presence of his so-called syndrome's origin and his severely worsening sickness. Well, to make it more simple and less poetic, he died for the hell of it! 'It', as in, Lavi, embarrassment, stupidity, Lavi, craziness, Lavi, and Lavi. So, basically and generally, Lavi was the cause of his death, the murderer. Dammit, that Lavi was so going to pay because he was going to kill him for, well, killing him.  
Arghh...it didn't make sense at all, let him rephrase that…

Wait a second, he had yet to come to the after-world, had he? Crappy crap, he was being a little paranoid again. Maybe a little bit more than a little then. But heck, he would die soon, and his story was going to be real. As long as Lavi was still going to—

"I'm going to carry you to Komui, Yu. Hang in there, please don't die on me!", panic now was filled in his cracking voice.

And suddenly Kanda felt a bang of pain and panic within his chest. It was totally his fault for making Lavi this way. Those worry and concern and even fear really should never appear on that pretty face of the younger exorcist. In fact, they should not exist at all, because he had been so used to Lavi's cheerful expression all the time. It was a fake, he knew, but he had enjoyed it, and somehow he had believed in it. He didn't want to see Lavi like this at all, it made him feel somewhat…saddened, and gloomier than usual, and—

panicked!

Yes, panicked. He just realized Lavi was really going to do that. He was going to carry him. Oh Gods, the moment his hand actually made another contact to his body would be the end of his life, for real. The little strength he had just managed to regained would vanish as soon as Lavi actually picked him up. No, he gotta do something, anything, quickly! He couldn't make a fool of himself, he couldn't let his gloomy vision come true, he couldn't…see Lavi like this anymore.

The second Lavi's fingers were only half an inch from his neck, he jerked his head backwards and jumped ten feet away from the redhead, now completely shocked and dumbfounded. Since he was not Kanda, he made no hesitation to drop his jaw to the floor, but quickly picked it up as a wave of surprise and relief crept into his feature.

"Y-Yu? You okay?"

Yu-chan, on the other hand, was having a hard time to register everything around his room for the first time of the day. He was panting hard like a fish out of water, his already messed up mind racing and burning all the same as the world seemed to be spinning in circle across his vision. But then again, red came suddenly to his vision like a strike and the worried look mixed with relief in the depths of the emerald green eye somehow pulled him out of the crazy loop immediately, and he finally managed to get his voice back.

"R-ra..bi…"

It was great to be able to talk again. Okay, maybe it hadn't come out as good as expected, but hey, no one could stop him from loving the sound of his own voice again, right? And don't even think he was being paranoid again, because take a look at the red-haired boy over there! He was sharing the same happiness, or even much more than that, he could tell. He had blinked a several times at first hearing the accent sound of his name coming out from the half-recovered Japanese, but then, to Kanda's newfound bliss, the smile had finally shown up on Lavi's face, and it soon turned into the usual lopsided grin Kanda had grown to secretly love so much as Lavi made a way to him again.  
Uh oh, maybe it was not very blissful after all.

"Yu-chan, you're okay!", he was tempted to give his Yu a happy happy hug, but he managed to stopped himself in time, seeing the older boy was still a little in daze. Well, right now Yu always was the first one in his options, his hug could come later, along with a few questions for what had happened to him just a moment ago.

"Ugh…"

Or now.

"How are you feeling? Are you really really okay? Do you need me to carry you to the be—err, I mean, what happened earlier?", the glare he was received in the middle of his sentence suddenly turned cold and for a moment he thought Kanda was really going to freeze up again. But he didn't, thank Goodness, or else this time Lavi would have to die with him for worrying too much.

"N-nothing", that was all he got for an answer. No 'che', no 'none of your damn business', no "get-the-hell-out-of-my-sight-or-I-will-slice-you-in-half', no nothing.

That was odd. Shockingly and creepily odd. Had he not watched every single movement of the supposed Kanda with his very Bookman's eye, he never would have believed this was Kanda to begin with. But this was Kanda Yu, his Yu-chan, he knew it for sure, and that's why he was starting to feel a bit uneasy. He couldn't figure out why Yu was acting this way, and what had happened to Yu earlier, and all of this weird stuff. He felt totally clueless, and that was one hell of a taboo in his book. Lavi, the great Bookman and the smartest GENIUS in the history, was clueless! Make that the Bookman-in-training, it would still be the same! Lavi . was . clueless, how cool did that sound? Hell, he had never been clue-less in his whole life before, and now he was feeling this way because of this boy! A striking beautiful boy that is…but scratch that! He was trying to focus, people, he didn't need any more distraction than this pretty boy before him, and…speaking of which, the pretty boy had just freaked the living daylights outta him back then, but come to think of it, he had looked as much hot even when he had not spoken or moved at all. Well, it's not something new to him, since he was thinking about Yu, the most beautiful boy in the world he had come to admire so much in every which way. The boy had always been a biggest mystery to even a Bookman like himself, and sometimes he could not get what was going on that mind of his…sometimes he felt clueless. And Goddammit, there went his obsession again! He couldn't believe that he was actually running around a loop and then back to the beginning again.

Shame on you, Lavi.

Now back to where he had left off. Where was that, anyway? That's right, he felt clueless, totally clueless, and he was getting crazier and crazier everyday because of…him being clueless! Dammit, since when had he been at loss at words? This couldn't be happening. He had known for a long time that his obsession was something more, but he had never tried to dig it up. And now when the time came, he just felt so lost and…upset. Maybe he didn't know Yu as much as he had thought he did, or maybe he didn't know Yu at all. That struck him hard. But what struck him even harder was a sudden thought he himself had come up with, was it possible that Yu was trying to ignore him? Was it possible that Yu hated him too much to even throw those harsh words towards him and now Yu had come to totally ignore everything he said like he never existed instead? Oh Gosh, that must be it! He wasn't the type to think too much since a genius such as himself never needed to, but once he came up with something, he would completely believe in it. Yu hated him now, and because of what, he didn't have a clue! Again, dammit, he hated being clueless! Maybe because of that birthday present, or because of the bunny, or the greeting, or…everything.

The quick change of Lavi's expression got Kanda's full attention straight away. He noticed it, of course, how could he not! Even though he wouldn't say it aloud, he had been enjoying very much the smiles Lavi had offered, let alone the big hug he had almost gotten a few minutes ago. He couldn't say in all honesty that he didn't want it, because he really truly did. Wait, that didn't sound like something coming from him at all. He didn't want it, dammit! Or maybe he did…a little bit. Come to think of it, what did he want, again? Oh, that's right, a hug. From Lavi. Uh oh…so, Lavi had wanted to give him a hug, but then what had made him stop? And he didn't even have enough time to figure out the reason why Lavi had stopped, because there came another thing and this, really got him. The damn expression shifting thingy! What the hell was eating his Lavi…err Lavi? One second he was grinning like an idiot, the next second he was panicked and all too serious about some trivial thing (like Kanda being a hero), then he was back to his cheerful self with his infamous grin Kanda loved so much, and then all just suddenly faded away in another minute just to be replaced with a frown Kanda found himself starting to hate so much, and above all, the tint of sadness he couldn't even believe he was actually seeing from that beautiful face. Now what the heck was that? What could have made the redhead look so lost was like a complicated puzzle he was trying to figure out, but it was more like he himself was starting to lose it as well. He had just been through hell and back to Earth just to see the stupid bunny's happy face again, and now look at what he'd gotten. Dammit, he felt so clueless about what the heck was going through that smart head of Lavi's, and God knew how he hated being clueless. It had never happened before the Lavi syndrome, but now he was sick and he had no way to deny that, he felt even more irritated about something that was bothering Lavi instead of himself. No reason though. Even if there was a reason, it's not like he was going to tell anyone around him about it, so he'd like to pretend that there was none. After all it couldn't be possible that it was something he had said to Lavi earlier, could it? He didn't remember saying anything so offensive to Lavi because he only had said pretty much three words ever since the encounter.

Wait, do not misunderstand the innocent Kanda Yu, he did not mean the "three important words" people might be thinking at all, it must be a misunderstanding. Make it 'three sentences' then. But the truth was, they really were three single words like, as he remembered, 'Rabi', 'ugh'-_if it could count as a word_, and 'nothing'. He being stuttering might make it sound like four, or five, whatever, but any brilliant person could have known that he was blushing while trying to speak, right?

Ugh, forget it. He was NOT blushing.

Darn, he realized he was getting off topic again. It was getting really hard to concentrate nowadays huh? Blame it all on…uh, Komui! That's right, if the damn Komui hadn't sent him off that long mission, he never would have had to struggle with his confusion and failed like that, and he never would have gotten this damn syndrome, and then…he wouldn't have had to face whatever he was facing now. Hell he could even blame the world, or everything else, as long as it was not Lavi. The reason for a sudden change in his "blame-it-all-on-the-stupid-rabbit-named-Lavi" habit, he didn't know, but right now he just wanted to find out whatever the hell had made his rabbit so miserable.

Yeah, that was what exactly how Lavi looked at the moment. And that was so damn frustrating for being clueless. Though his racing thoughts once again was interrupted,

"Yu, I'm so sorry for everything I've made you go through. It was all my fault, if you hate me so much that you don't even want to say anything else to me, I'm leaving you alone now. Take care of yourself, Yu."

The red-haired boy was walking toward the door with an unbearably pained expression while the dark-haired one just looked like he was going to his statue mode again, jaw opening and closing more than five times yet no words fell out. What in the bloody hell was that? Was it that his perfect hearing was trying to fool him again? Since when, exactly, had he said that he, Kanda Yu, hated Lavi? Ugh…screw the past! But really, he had never said that, right? And he had never felt that way either, right? Right? At this he had to think over a little bit, but then he immediately and mentally smacked himself hard for thinking of such a stupid thing. Of course he did not hate Lavi! He liked him actually, or a little more than that, even. So was it perhaps because of what he had said earlier, for real? He really hadn't meant that, but how could he clear thing out for the redhead, who was now only an inch from the front door? Kanda Yu was not the type to explain things to other people, and never the type to actually care for anyone's well being, or at least, that was what people liked to think. Then how could he work this out without ruining his perfect image? Besides, hadn't he just wished for a wonderful world of his own without a sight of the suddenly-no-longer-annoying redhead? Maybe he should just ignore it and go to sleep like nothing had happened at all. Yep, that would definitely do it. Ignore Lavi. And go straight to sleep.  
Gosh, he really needed that.

The door cracked open in silence. The depressing aura was still there, but he knew it was almost over. It would be, soon...

* * *

-TBC- _Perhaps?_

**A/N:** Yay, another cliff-hanger! I'm really getting into the cliff-hanger thingy, people! Was this better than the first one, or more evil? I dunno, but I better take to my heels first before all the weapons in the world are thrown at me directly. Uh oh, I sense danger....

_*runs off even faster than before*_

This was supposed to be a oneshot, and then twoshot, but now I'm not able to control my wording anymore, guys. Better wait for the good news from me! (or bad, it depends)

Anyways, I'll see you guys later, when I'm not lazy and get back to writing again. Soon, I guess.

And remember my policy, **review and update are the two best friends in Julye's book!  
**

**~ Julye *loves Lavi very much*  
**


	3. I'm no less insane

**I AM ALIVE!**

Back finally! And sorryyy I lied! I said I'd update soon and now look at what I've done, it's been a year I haven't written anything. I'm so sorry guys, I was having such a rough time...

I hope I'm not late for the LaviYu festival this year ;_;

_Story still dedicated to **Dem-chan**, **Kro-chan** and **Lara-chan **and** all my LaviYu fellows**. Love you. -hugs-_

**Summary:**_  
After an unexpected birthday present from Lavi, and a one-month long mission, will the almighty Kanda be able to handle the pressure from the whole Order and his inner battles to face the truth of his worsening syndrome, or will he finally give in to his insanity? Will the missing Lavi be able to help? Pure humor. **LaviKanda**. For the** LaviYu Day.**_

**Warning in this chapter:**  
If you're not a LaviYu fan, or ESPECIALLY, a Lavi fan (like myself), please take your leave. I will not take any offense toward Lavi, people! Seriously.  
Loooooooong~  
Messy and crazy.  
And no more warning since its the last chapter now, also a last fanfic from me XD

**Word count:** Nooo I suck at math D: (-_-);; 7,293, maybe?

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing and want to own nothing. What would I gain from it anyways?

_Sorry for the long wait again. Anyways, here goes the final chapter~ :"D  
_

* * *

**- T **H** E . **L** A **V** I . **S** Y **N** D **R** O **M** E -  
**

**_- Part 3-_**

**_

* * *

_****- I'm no less insane -**

The door cracked open in silence. The depressing aura was still there, but he knew it was almost over. It would be, soon.

Yu, you can do it! Ignore Lavi and go to sleep. Ignore Lavi. Ignore Lavi. Ignore Lavi. Ignore La-

"Wait..."

Another single word, and afraid he might make another mistake, he tried his best to force another word to come out from his lips, now that he had gotten Lavi's attention again. It was good to see his pretty face instead of his back…even though his back was nice as well, he struggled to admit to himself.

"Ugh.."

Dammit, not again. He had been supposed to say another word, not another not-so-like-word 'ugh'. This was totally his fault for screwing up his list earlier, now he had to look for the list in the trash bin, and recycle it. There, he was gonna add this 'ugh-thingy' onto the long 'forbidden word' list of his now. If he didn't work this out as soon as possible, he soon would have to buy a new dictionary and call it a new forbidden-word list of Kanda Yu.  
That wouldn't be so cool if he wasn't allowed to hear his own lovely voice again due to that new list…  
So he tried again.

"Well, umm….", he had made a process, no more 'ugh'. Go Yu-chan! "Um, actually…", another word, yay!, "….", he continued but then he noticed that no more word had come out. Great.

The once upset boy now looked like he was seeing a pig flying, urgh, scratch that, he had seen one before when he messed up with some of Komui's stupid potion, which was actually one of many many victims of his pranks. Make it this way, the once upset boy now looked like he was seeing the big fat Earl going on a diet, his emerald green eye blinking too many times that he finally lost count of it, though it's not like he had ever counted in the first place, nor he had ever once stopped blinking.

"Yu?"

The surprise never went away even after he let it out a single word he loved to call so much. Well, it was not a surprise to be surprised. C'mon, when would you get a golden chance to see your beloved, erm, best friend, lack at his usual harsh words and stutter, he convinced himself, not quite believing what was happening yet all the sadness seemed to be fading away. Though he had no idea what his Yu-chan was getting at, and it was still a bit uneased to him.

The said Yu-chan, on the other hand, was still struggling to form a right sentence. And cursing himself, it seemed. He couldn't just possibly tell Lavi that he didn't want him to leave, could he? He took another fraction of a second to go over his words, another to question himself again about the whole 'he didn't want Lavi to leave' thing, and another to try some other ways, just to distract himself from the truth that he really didn't want Lavi to leave. Hell, what was he supposed to do? Begging was never his option ever since day one, let alone sweet talking. Surely he could not threaten Lavi to stay nor kill him for leaving, right? Rule number one was officially working again in this situation, he told himself.

"Urgh…", this was not 'ugh', but it would soon go to his blacklist.

"Yuuu?"

Yep, it was on his list now. Great, his small world was getting smaller by the growing list, and Lavi was still waiting for him. It was now or never! He just had to tell him the truth that he hated him and then it'd be over! No more of this crap whatsoever.

"Well, listen up idiot! Have you been eating too much candies, or watching too much romantic movies, or reading too much cliché books? I believe they're the cause of you being extremely paranoid because I don't remember ever saying I hate you back then, or yesterday, or any day before in the past. You're such a real idiot for thinking that way!"

They blinked in unison, though Lavi with his mouth again gaped open in shock, and Kanda with his unbelieving expression as if he had just announced his first love poem. It seemed to them both that the supposed missing old Kanda had just returned from a bunch of insults he had thrown at the poor redhead. Maybe they were not exactly insults, and Lavi was not really a 'poor redhead', judging by the way he repeated the blinking contest for a several times before let it drop completely with the whole 'depressing and upset and leaving' thing and a new grin was finding its way to his bright face, this time a lot brighter. Apparently, he did not take any offense from what the brunette had just bluntly said at all.

"Yu doesn't hate me, and doesn't want me to leave?"

As another matter of fact from what Kanda had stated, Lavi also made a conclusion of his own in part two of his assumption, which immediately made the samurai scolded in embarrassment, though he never once turned around to look at the redhead's direction. Truth be told, he had turned his head away right after giving the redhead that long speech. Hello, give him some more credit, this is the perfect Kanda Yu we were talking about. Kanda Yu did not go around and explain to people that how he didn't hate them and how stupid they were for thinking so. This taller boy with fiery red hair and shiny emerald eye was and would be the one and only exception in all the books and rules and lists he had written, seriously. And he was secretly utterly gleeful that no matter how harsh his words had come out, Lavi still got what he really meant like reading the back of his hand (and even a little further than that, whoever said he didn't want him to leave!) and then offered him the happy happy grin which in a second warmed his heart and sent his face to the 'almost-blushing' mode.

Thank Goodness he was currently facing the wall, or else…let's just think positive. And don't think about what had happened to the last time he tried to think positive. What had happened again? He didn't even remember one bit about those poor souls he had sent to the after world by his Mugen, but he did remember about the failure of his book.  
Tch, what a shame.  
But it wouldn't hurt trying again, would it? A wise man had once said "You have to try your best in everything, and just ace whatever in your way", and it was true. Well, of course it was, because the said wise man was himself, and he had mentioned it just to remind himself that he was still a hero in his own story, and facing the wall was not really the best solution at this moment. Besides, he was too proud of his book to get rid of it for real.

"Che. Who said anything about wanting you to stay, baka usagi?"

Yep, his love for his book, especially lesson number two, was definitely an undying love. Even if it had failed him once, it was still his policy to deal with annoying people. But since this was Lavi, the most annoying, and charming and irritating and fascinating person, there went another lesson. You people should go get your notebooks and write it down.

_Lesson number three in Kanda's book, when the other two lessons didn't work, think of lesson number three. When you're still at loss at what to think for number three, stop thinking. If it's Lavi you're dealing with, contradict everything on your mind and pray to whatever Gods that he'll get what you really mean, as always.  
_Note_: If he doesn't, kill him._

And Lavi did. For the first time of Kanda's bad hair day, he made a success and that gave him more reason to be more than happy to write another book. Well, who knows, he might make a greatest writer in the history, aside from already being the greatest samurai ever. Nobody could blame him for his little day dream, right? Besides, this was all thanks to Lavi and his earth-warming smile and his super-cuteness and his—was it just him or Lavi was running to him again with his grin even wider than before?

"C'mon Yu, look at me and tell me you want me to leave. You know I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Kanda couldn't. Looking straight into that deep color of the rain forest in the morning was hard enough, he couldn't say that because he didn't want to, even if he knew that was a lie. Lavi ALWAYS did what Kanda didn't want him to. But he couldn't care less, he was drowning in that beauty of green among the ocean of red mixing with his own racing feelings, and he could not think of any way to tear his gaze away from where it was right now, even if it was the end of the world.

"I'm glad you want me to stay, Yu-chan."

Lavi smiled warmly at him and took his hand, and it was the end of the world. The syndrome kicked in, immediately switching him to a 'mute teenage boy'. He couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't protest nor react. He didn't have a clue of what was going on around him even when Lavi was leading him to the bed and gently sitting him down on it before he himself also sat next to the semi frozen boy, his hand never left the warm place. The warmth from there was beginning to creep into Kanda's face again no matter how the stubborn samurai mentally tried to shake it away. But when he somehow found the boy beside him chuckling slightly in utter bliss, whatever effort to pull his hand away vanished into thin air, and he just wanted to stay there for the rest of his life.

"Welcome back, my tough cookie. I really really really missed you."

Again, Lavi had to restrain himself from actually giving the other boy a breathtaking glomp. It was extremely difficult though, with his own racing heart going unnoticed by the innocent Yu-chan and their hands still intertwining, which was the result of his last attempt against the same difficulty in not hugging the smaller boy. Not to mention the embarrassed Yu was not helping him at all, because he just realized that Yu looked utterly cute whenever he blushed, which had never happened before, and even cuter when he tried in annoyance to hide it,

"D-don't call me that! And let go of my…hand!"

Oh well, the Japanese boy had no idea how Lavi had missed him. A whole freaking month dealing with worsening sickness just thinking of the cold samurai hadn't gone very well, and just when he had finally realized his own feelings with a Kanda syndrome, the words from his mentor had pierced through his head again and he suddenly remembered he didn't even have a heart to begin with. But even that couldn't stop him from missing the other boy terribly and worrying sick about his well-being. The older boy didn't know, and wouldn't know any of it.

Lavi nearly got lost in his own depression all of sudden and unconsciously let go of Kanda's hand as he had been told, not even noticing the disappointment in the other boy's look. Kanda immediately regret what he had said, so afraid of he might have hurt the redhead again, and gave him a silent apology filled with concern. This got Lavi out of his thought almost right away.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of how much I missed Yu. And sorry about the hand-holding too."

"Tch, it's okay. Just don't call me by that name. And you look like an idiot when you're upset."

The return of that familiar sheepish smile told him that Lavi was back, and he sighed in relief. It was funny how they both were getting to the state of depression and then back to happiness too easily compared to the earlier days.

"Aww, but you're a tough cookie. How about Cutie?"

Now that he saw a playful smile on the redhead face, and he instantly had a feeling he was not going to like it at all.

"No."

"Aww , but you're cute! Then I'll call you 'Cupcake'!"

"Are you getting crazy? No!"

"How about Soba-chan?"

"What the hell?", Kanda snapped, annoyance obviously on his face. This rabbit had finally lost it, hadn't he? Just like himself, he silently added.

"Huh? You want me you call you 'what-the-hell'? I don't think it's a nice name, you know."

He saw a devilish grin from the corner of Lavi's lips, and he knew the rabbit had got him there. Dammit!

"No, you know what I meant, baka!"

"Blah blah blah?"

"No, no and no!"

"Fine. Whatever you say, sweetheart", somehow Kanda just had no idea how that damn cute grin could grow wider along with his own feelings towards the owner of that grin.

"No! You know I hate sweets. No sweet thing whatsoever!", that kinda reminded him that it was also a forbidden word. A forbidden word from a person with another forbidden word as his name…

"Awwww, but Yu-dear, you ate that cake I gave you without any complaint! So I thought that as long as it comes from me, you won't mind…"

So damn right. The bunny boy had absolutely, completely, totally got him there. He couldn't protest, couldn't say 'no', couldn't snap back, hell he couldn't even speak, let alone kicking his ass for calling him 'Yu-dear' just now. Dammit, there went the sweet thingy again, which would very soon lead to the so-called syndrome and eventually go back to the bunny who was now sitting right beside him. And did he mention that the redhead was pouting? Okay he just said it, Lavi was pouting, and he also forgot to mention that Lavi looked so damn cute when he was pouting that he swore he wouldn't be able to refuse anything the boy asked now, which also just proved what Lavi had just said was right, one-hundred percent right.

What on Earth had gotten into him to make him eat that cake again? Yep, it was Lavi's present, that's what, as simple as it was. He just couldn't refuse anything coming from Lavi. He had been so confused then, for he hadn't realized that simple reason. Now he knew it, and Lavi was not anywhere but beside him, he wasn't sure if it was better than the confusion and irritation he had gotten back then due to the lack of Lavi. He felt like his syndrome was getting worse and worse and he was losing his cool to the emotions he never should have had in the first place bit by bit, yet what frightened him the most was that he found himself not bothered by that at all.  
In fact, he thought he was seriously getting used to this. The syndrome, the madness around him, the insanity inside his head, and above all, the fact that he himself was feeling truly happy whenever Lavi was near.

Like now.

After what seemed like forever of playing mute, he finally lifted his head up and turned to face the redhead who had seemed to be staring at him for as much long as he drowning in his own realization, and then immediately dragged it away from the redhead's gaze when he felt his face getting along pretty well with the global warming.

"Yeah…I did… I just…didn't wanna see you cry in the corner because I rejected your present…Besides, you…had run off before I even got a chance to kill, err, give it back."

Lavi blinked in surprise as the boy had finally spoken, and he did even notice a tint of pink on his face before he turned away. Wow, the great Yu-chan was blushing again, how cute! Not to mention that Yu had just admitted that he had eaten the cake without any further complaints or insults, not even a harsh denial like usual. This was just getting weirder and weirder, and now Lavi really believed that he was seeing the big fat Earl proposing Komurin on one knee. But he never said this was not a good thing, though. On the contrary, it was turning to the best.  
And Lavi was never one to deny such a chance falling off from the blue blue sky.

"You ate it anyway, how was it? Did you like it?"

"Yea-I mean, no."

"Really? I made it myself just for Yu-chan. You really didn't like it?", another pout was used against the samurai. The world really seemed to hate him now.

"Ugh…I- I didn't mean I hate it. I mean, it was kinda…nice, since I hadn't been poisoned and all.."

The lesson number four really was amazing, he thought. And the lesson was amazing meant the one who wrote it was amazing, and in this case, Kanda. Oh well, he had known he was amazing for a long time now, it was completely unnecessary to stating a very matter of fact.

"So, you liked it?"

That was definitely one of a big piles named Lavi's bad habits, pushing to the limit. Until now Kanda was no doubt a perfect hero for being able to stand this red-haired scary genius for that long without actually killing him, nor getting insane and ending up a mad man. Ugh, had he just said something wrong? Hello, his syndrome was just a minor problem which could be easily fixed, there was no way in hell he had gone insane because of that damn rabbit, and he was NOT a mad man! He was fine, perfectly fine.

"No-yes, I mean, no. No, what I mean is, yes, but…well, it and the bunny and the-whachamacallit too, I lov-like, I mean I liked them all. Wait, don't get me wrong, I meant I kinda liked them, a little, not likey like them lots, and…arghhhh dammit! What the hell am I talking!"

And he still believed he was absolutely and perfectly fine.

That was what they called a samurai's pride under the laughter of irony. He didn't know what was wrong with him anymore, thinking he was fine had made him so…off. He had just made a fool of himself for the hell of it, and if Lavi could get a bit of what he had said, he would call Lavi a genius, not that he wasn't one already. Hell, he didn't even know it himself! His face was burning in flames of embarrassment and anger, all the things that had been occurring to him in the shortest time had started to make a running contest inside his head and it was too obvious that all the Lavi-related ones had won the run and jumped out of his lips as those cluttered words he didn't even know the meanings to begin with, and then coming close after were his inner thoughts he had always kept as his….inner thoughts, now thanks to the lack of his self-control, they all had slipped out the surface like a wave of madness mixing with a part of the secret feelings he had been hiding so well. The damn supposed 'minor syndrome problem' that he had admitted to himself was seemingly getting out of what it was meant to be, and he knew it was starting to become more and more like his feelings.

_HIS feelings_, the things he didn't know he had in the first place.

He was never good at math, but he was well aware of the fact that his syndrome alone was bad enough for the world's peace, now adding some more of his metal sickness (the paranoia of being a hero, for example) and his new-found feelings for a special boy, he was sure as hell the world would be very soon destroyed completely by his very own hands. Maybe tomorrow the Earl would send him an invitation to join them, or better yet, grovel on his knee, if he even had ones that is, and beg him to be their new master.

While Kanda was too busy depressing himself in the doom of the future world and himself being the new destroyer, Lavi didn't seem much better than the doomed samurai at all. He had already tried the blinking contest, or pinching his cheeks hard to see if it was a dream, or even looking out of the windows to see if there was the big fat Earl coming to get his Yu far far away from him. But they all had failed miserably and the poor boy still had to face the not-supposed-to-be-reality.

This was wrong, totally wrong.

What in the bloody hell had happened to his Yu, the mighty Kanda Yu who was feared by everyone but him? His Yu-chan never blushed, never stuttered, never showed confusion nor made mistakes. To be honest, he had waited for all the harsh words and threatening and Mugen next to his neck/chest/body/anywhere could be sliced easily, but nothing came, much to his relief and shock at the same time. Seriously, he was starting to lose himself for worrying too much for the older boy. Was it because he had pushed him a little too far? Or because he had been so happy of Yu being nice that he was finally dead to the world and what he was seeing now was just one of many many sweet dreams his unwanted feelings for the other boy had created to torture him in the after world? That sounded...pathetically impossible, he couldn't be dead, could he? Hmm, scratch that crap. He should think of a new possibility, like…what do people usually call strange things in the fairy tales by the way? He let his thought wander for a moment before shaking his messy red hair harshly for being a little too paranoid. Was it possible that…Yu had been poisoned by the cake he had made that day? Oh Gosh, it couldn't be…he had remade it continuously for like, ten times before actually making a real success, so it could not be possible that it was his mistake, right? Ugh let's not think negative, he told himself, though the thought was still haunting his mind…

This was wrong, totally wrong.

Wait, he had said it once hadn't he? Darn it, wasn't it great, a Bookman (just let the Bookman and Bookman-not slide this time, okay?) who had a very poor vocabulary that now he had to use a term twice! What a shame! And here he had thought he would be able to manage perfectly his growing feelings towards the long-haired boy since he seemed very well aware of that. Damn you Lavi, you've made a fool of yourself and now you have even dragged your poor, innocent Yu-chan along this downfall. You don't deserve his mercy at all, let alone that he actually said that he lik—

-ed

his

present

...

Had his Yu-dear just said what he thought he had just said?

So, it all turned out that he had been really in his dream world, didn't it? It was not possible that Yu had said it, it wasn't possible, it wasn't. Slapping himself didn't sound like the best way to get out of his dream though, because if it really were a dream, even death itself wouldn't be able to pull him out. And then there was that bunny thingy, and the whachamacallit too. Yu was being extremely abnormally nice, but he just realized that this was not one hundred percent surreal, thanks to the little fact that his sweet Yu was still being in denial. This has to be his Yu, since he didn't remember giving the bunny to anyone but Yu and only Yu. Yup, that was it! No stressing himself any further, please.

So take a deep breath and stare straight into the icy blue eyes he did.

"Yu…did you..really mean it? I mean, not the whole 'yes-no' thing, but the lov-I mean, 'like' part", he was getting the Kanda 'I-mean' disease very soon if he kept staying with Yu like this, but it didn't seem like he minded it that much. Actually he didn't mind it at all.

The still doomed boy finally looked up from the gloomy world he had been burying himself in to see deep emerald green eye boring into his owns, and for a moment he was speechless. When he managed to find his voice back, he realized that his head was empty. No book, no list, no denial. He found nothing.

"Uhh…yeah."

Nothing but a little embarrassment, perhaps.

"Even the bunny and the note?", the redhead still couldn't help himself blinking in surprise.

"Y-yeah."

"Have you still kept that bunny?", a little smile was threatening to show up, but Lavi pushed it down, not allowing himself to raise his hope as he waited patiently for the answer.

No answer came, but instead he was greeted by a small rustle of clothing and then his answer appeared suddenly right in the corner of his now widen eye as an offering delicate hand which was attached to a slim figure of the beautiful boy beside him.

And on top of the smooth palm he wanted to hold again so much sat proudly the little bunny plush toy he had spent days and nights sewing, just for his dearest best friend.

And Lavi was speechless.

It would not matter if the world ended today. It would not matter if he died right now. Really. He would die in happiness no matter what.  
That was the last string before Lavi's self-restraint broke, he saw no more acceptable reason not to hug the shy boy next to him as the next second, the said shy boy found himself pushed down and suffocated somehow with the redhead's two strong arms holding tight his entire body and also preventing his back from facing the white mattress completely. Ugh oh...this was totally out of plan...everything in his genius mind decided to shut down again. There went a silent murmur that froze all of his intention to escape,

"You really really are the best, Yu-dear! I love Yuuuu so much!"

And there was utter silence.

Kanda found no word to reply, no strength to struggle. In fact, there was not a single fiber of his entire beings seemed to have a reaction. What was there to say? What was there to react? He was too busy asking himself for over and over again whether this was truly a figment of his demented imagination or it must be a bad dream. Yes, a bad dream. What would that be if not a bad dream, with himself awakening in another morning of doom in his cold bed, beside that lonely hourglass withering day by day, never bothering to search for the light? In fact he'd like to call it the worst nightmare ever, for he had never once had a chance to embrace such happiness, such pure happiness, yet it was so small, so fragile that he did not have it in him to believe it would survive through his life with this wonderful person at all.

No, it is not possible, isn't it?

Those arms which were holding him more tightly seemed to say otherwise as the redhead at the same time rolled back a bit to lie beside Kanda now, the arms moving up around his neck and Kanda did freeze this time. His body and also his gloomy depression, they all froze and frankly, his hesitation was burned down completely, leaving him blank like the cleanest page of the book that stood for his so-called life. He realized he somehow had long gotten over the crazy denial part of his syndrome, he didn't even bother to blush anymore.  
Yet the stuttering stayed the same.

"I...I...Lavi, I..."

He couldn't say it. He did not know how to do it. And what was he supposed to do anyways? No, he was at loss at words and everything else, Lavi had made him this way by sending him the syndrome he was starting to be unable to let go, now the idiot was just turning it to the worst. Did Lavi really mean what he had just said, or was it another joke that was getting more and more bitter every minute to Kanda? What was Kanda to do if it was a joke? And what was he to do if it was not? And why was Lavi not saying anything more? Was he upset at Kanda's stiff movement? The samurai slightly swallowed his stuttering and endless questions to open his eyes for the first time ever since the moment he was pushed down. It was more like a peek as he carefully looked up to the other boy's face through his long, thick eye lashes, hoping and praying hard that...that...

He wasn't sure what he wished for anymore, all he knew was that he must have been too nervous to control his syndrome, especially in such a state he was stuck in right now. Still he tried to look at Lavi, battling with every nerves of his being to form the words before he actually faced the boy,

"Actually, I...I think, no, I guess...", he paused to take another deep breath as he struggled to carry on with his clumsy wording, ignoring completely how impossible it was for a tough warrior such as himself to lose his breath that fast and easily, "I suppose you could say...I, somehow, somewhat, in some way, might probably...feel the same way...", the last part was let out of his lips so quietly, so softly that he was seriously starting to doubt if Lavi could hear it at all. The idiot had better not make him say again, because there was no way in hell he would do it! He had said it once, and only once was what Lavi would get! Now it was the time for him to wait for the worst...or whatever.

Silent. It was pure silent.

Was Lavi going to laugh at him? To reject him? To...get mad at his hesitation finally?

"Lavi?"

It'd better not the case because he wouldn't know what to do. When silence answered him again, Kanda had no choice but to open his eyes fully and searched for the boy's face, ready to give him a piece of his mind, only to find his own eyes widen to the utmost at what he was seeing.

Lavi, the bunny idiot, was sweetly, happily, and oh so soundly asleep!

Asleep. Lavi was asleep...When did it happen? How did it happen? Wait the minute, the idiot seemed to be in a deep sleep, meaning he had been asleep for a while now, meaning it was absolutely not possible for any delicate chance at all that the idiot had heard what he had just said, meaning he had just made a completely fool of himself without getting anything in return but seeming to have wasted all the precious time in the world? In other words...it meant he, the mighty Kanda Yu, was going to kill the rabbit in his bed!  
Don't ever think he couldn't, because he could, it was not that difficult, all he had to do was to reach for beloved Mugen on his belt, unsheath it, point at the victim's neck and then it would end. His nightmares would be gone, he would be at peace in the end with no more sickness nor syndrome. See, another brilliant plan.

He reached for his Mugen only to find it was only a fantasy image running through his poor head for reality was so much harsher than that. It seemed like Lady Luck was not on his side, again, as he realized he could not move at all. He was stuck, no, locked up in an iron hold of the sleeping bunny with no way to escape. He did not even have time to fret as he was starting unconsciously to stare at the boy's face, hoping that look could kill but ended up not being able to drag his gaze away. Lavi looked so peaceful, his eyes widened at a foreign feeling flowing through his body, strange yet pleasant. The pure happiness expression beneath such red hair was putting him under some magical spell and he could not resist the feeling of warmth and secure fluttering down on them.  
It was bliss.  
Maybe it was impossible to kill the idiot after all. Somehow he had totally forgotten how tired he had been feeling and now just judging by such an awkward state he was in, maybe he should sleep it off for now. There was no more obstacle standing in his way, his annoying syndrome was now a part he could not live without, and he'd come to accept everything from this younger boy, so what's the matter now? He should sleep. Yes, a sleep could do it.

At least, that was what his consciousness had told him. But his heart seemed to have another idea as he found his eyelids unable to close. He was still staring at Lavi.  
Okay, try again. He really needed sleep. All he had to do was to shut his damn eyes off. Too easy.  
Right?

Two hours passed.

Kanda kept staring at the peaceful face, all the efforts to drag his gaze off failed miserably.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Another hour passed, and then another. It's alright, he told himself, he would fall asleep at any minute now. He was way too tired to keep it up any longer. He would sleep...he definitely would...

Morning had never felt this wonderful before as the redhead opened his one good eye, sitting up and stretching happily like a kid in their first day to school, cheerful more than ever. In fact he had never had such a good sleep in so long, even though he had fallen asleep unconsciously last night, he still knew that everything was real and more amazing than any dream. And with the beautiful Yu-chan right next to him, the world could fall apart and he would still be able to save it over and over again. Though there was something that made him so much happier, and he started his sing-sang voice,

"Rise and shine! Wakey wakey little Yu-dear!", he could have killed the older boy's ears with his brightest morning mood had the said boy not covered them first.

"Urghhh.."

Great. Just when Kanda thought he could finally get some sleep, the idiot had to break his little wish and ruin everything. And he had just managed to close his eyes for like, what, five minutes! Five freaking minutes after failing to stop looking at Lavi for the whole night didn't seem enough to torture him, did it? Though this time he ignored that and refused to open his eyes. He couldn't risk it, Lavi must have some kind of an invisible magical glue in his body that made people keep staring at him, he swore to his book!

"Awww my Yu-dear is still sleepy? Well...fine then...but tell you what, I had the weirdest dream ever in which Yu-chan told me he loved me too! Isn't that awesome?"

That was exactly what made Lavi so happy like this while Kanda's eyes snapped open as though the ceiling was falling off on him. Love? No way, it was..

"I-Impossible!"

He unintentionally voiced his thoughts out while Lavi just grinned like a mad man.

"I know right? Though in my dream you didn't exactly say the word love...I still feel very happy."

No...it was not what Kanda meant when he said 'impossible', he just meant it was not possible that Lavi had heard him. He wanted to say something to fix it but Lavi had already stood up and was about to walk away from him.

"Anyways, it's enough with me bothering you, you get some more sleep sweetie, I'll go grab a bite now", Lavi said, joy still consuming his usual tone as he leaned down to pat the sleepy and confused boy's shoulder and planted a kiss on his forehead before making a beeline for the door as fast as a super bookman-in-training could, the trademark sheepish grin was back on his face that instant.

Kanda wasn't sure what he should do now, he was finally given a chance to have a good sleep, why on Earth did he feel such insecurity and loneliness washing through his being like this? Let alone the fact that the place where Lavi had kissed was practically burning.

The door of his room was open. He wondered if he should say anything at all.

"Lavi", a simple word was let out before he knew it, he just said it, his piercing blue eyes still fixed at the white ceiling. When Lavi turned around and waited for him, he found nothing in his head.

"Yes, Yu?"

Lavi was patiently waiting with his head slightly tilted to a side while Kanda was trying his best to find the courage again. All he wanted to say was what he had said last night, come on...

"N-nothing. See you..."

Obviously it didn't come out smoothly like it had done before, and he blamed it all on his sleepiness. Oh well.

"Alright, see you. Sweet dreams", Lavi finished his sentence, walking out and closing the door silently.

"It...was not a dream, idiot", as he softly heaved a sigh, Kanda closed his weary eyes, his body felt like being under the weight of the gloomy world. He let sleep claim him this time without debating with his inner thoughts any longer. And even with his sharp senses, what he didn't hear was a very soft chuckle mixing with the quiet sounds of foot steps walking away from his door,

"Of course I know that, Yu-dear."

In the end, maybe the Lavi syndrome was not too bad to Kanda. At least that was what he thought in his peaceful sleep, never bothering to stop the smile from creeping all over his face.  
Yep, not so bad.

The loud noise of the door being pushed open and then slammed shut harshly the second later made the sleeping boy jump. What the...

"Yu-chan, why is everyone hunting for me out there? And why is the dining hall destroyed?"

Okay he took that back. The Lavi syndrome was definitely the worst.

* * *

_-fin-_

**A/N**: Okaaaaaay you can kill me this time, I won't run off. But I'm kinda proud that I still managed, somehow, to leave a little cliff-hanger in the end XD I know I'm evil alright!

Anywaaaaaay, like I said, it ended! Thank you all for your support for this fic, you have NO idea how much it means to me, really, since it is my first humor writing ever and also my first complete fanfic! I'm so happy you guys liked it that much. Thank you thank you thank you!

**Please do review**, or at least tell me what you think of this, (if you guys still remember me that is), you know I will reply to every single one of you!

_PS_: This kinda gave me an idea...should I go write another fic entitled 'The Kanda syndrome'? LMAO! Kidding~

Since this might be my last fanfic... farewell for now~

**Love you all~**

_-Julye-_


End file.
